


A long, long way away

by luckyladylucy



Category: Devil May Cry, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Insane Ramblings, Other, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyladylucy/pseuds/luckyladylucy
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the insane ramblings of my brain in the middle of the night. The grammatical errors in here are intentional.





	A long, long way away

... dante... kidn.... si..madr...plea.. :Static:

Cold rushed through him. The old HAM radio in the basement rarely received a signal,  
because its frequency was so out of date. Out of date, but functional.  
The radio itself wasn't the cause of the chill snaking its way down his spine.  
The voice, the unmistakable voice, and what was obviously a cry for help... froze him  
somewhere deep inside his gut.  
He waited, staring at the radio for a few long moments, and when it remained silent,  
he stormed up the stairs to call for backup. 

*everything hurt. breath was hard. i was cold... my clothes....*

The old man took a long drag on his cigar. "Si madr, hmm? I'll say, that sounds like  
one hell of a radio transmission, my friend."

Dante was in no mood. "Help or get out."

The old man huffed. "Sounds like someone's got a cactus up his ass. Slow down, Dante,  
and let me get comfortable first." He sank deeper into the worn leather couch. Dante  
just stared at his boots, not moving, hardly breathing, trying to keep his cool.  
He needed information first, or he'd surely make things worse.

The front door of the shop opened, and Lady stormed in. "This better be good,"  
she warned. 

Morrison sighed. "The Sierra Madre, Lady. The goddamn Sierra Madre."

*a voice.. giving orders. i dont want to follow. i want to sleep. i turn my head  
away and feel the pinch of a heavy necklace clasped tightly, too tightly. i reach  
up to pull at it....*

Lady was shaking her head. "It's a toxic hellfire zone. Some military bunker  
exploded and sent that.. Cloud over the Villa and the casino itself."

Morrison chuckled, and it was an effort for Dante to keep from shooting him.  
"But it's still there, Lady. Mostly intact. And that vault..." Another chuckle.  
"Sinclaire had to pay for that place somehow."

Lady blinked confusedly. "But... she didn't GO there, right? I mean, it's too  
dangerous. Every single military op sent in never came back out. Radio signals are  
blocked..." she shot a look at Dante, "mostly, and no radar can penetrate that..  
chemical cloud."

Dante was beginning to tremble with need to move, to GO, but he held himself still,  
listening. He knew if he got up right now, he'd rush off to the valley, and damn the  
consequences. She sounded so scared...

*the voice warns me not to touch the necklace. it will explode, he says. and it will  
explode if you dont follow my instructions to the letter...*

:Dante... Help me...:


End file.
